Colonel Connor
Colonel Connor was a male Zabrak, he was born in 35 BBY Biography Connor was a Colonel during the Clone Wars. Connor was part of the Wolfpack. He was a very good Pilot. In fact, he was affiliated in a team of aviation of Jedi General Plo Koon. He participated in the First Battle of Geonosis. He was wearing Clone armor, to honor the clones that fell in battle. He bought the equipment in the Black Market. Battle of Eredenn Connor was sent along with another team to the planet Eredenn. Connor broke up with the team because he had to go save the prisoners of the Separatists. Arrived at the base, Connor along with his trusted soldiers, Max and Stewie, they climbed the wall of the base, and then enter the air duct. After they came down where there were prisoners. To put them in the air duct. Connor, however, he went to the place Bompè across the base after which they fled, and made it explode. Among the prisoners was a female Twi'lek named Vette, Connor together aa she became good friends. I AM A SITH!!!! In 21 BBY, Connor realized he was able to use the Force. During the Battle of Umbara, Connor was blinded by the dark side. In a short time, he killed all the soldiers of his battalion, trane a Vette. Connor stopped after he saw her friend wounded and all his soldiers dead. Connor had become a monster. He escaped, so that he could not hurt other people. I'm not a Monster Connor took refuge in the old planet of the Sith, Korriban. Li purofangue a Sith "Lord Moon" the breed as his trainee. Connor had two lightsabers, given by the Lord Monn teacher who belonged to his old trainee. After two messengers of teachings. His master diesse to kill the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Connor arrived in Coruscan, but did not have the strength to kill a Jedi, then return to Korriban. His master was furious with him. Lord Monn the diets a shock. Connor at that time he said "I'm not a monster".His master laughed, and told him all Sith are monsters including you. Connor exaggerated accounts "I'm not a monster." His master diets dinuovo shock, enraged Connor turned his swords and told his master, "I'm not a Moster!!" The teacher said, "You're a snap to confront" In that moment Connor launch on the swords and cut his head. He decided to go to Corusant again and leave behind the Clone Wars. Friends do not abandon In 19 BBY. the day before the order 66. Connor as he walked into the city, he was stopped by Vette her friend. Connor when he saw her run away, and follow the Vette. They arrived in a square. Peaks of the support fixture. And he said "You're a sith now right?". Connor said no now I do not wanna know anything about the war. Vette said to him, "Then why are you running?". He said, "do not run away from you but to me, I no longer know what they are." Vette said, you're my friend. Connor replied, "I'm not nobody's friend! No longer." Vette said, I know it's not your fault and the dark side that you nebbiato the mind .... ". Connor interrobe and said," Leave me alone, "and went away. Order 66 Palpatine diets order 66. Connor is not interested, but did not know that the Chancellor would send the clones against Connor. The chancellor warned his strength, and thought he was a danger. As he walked in the level 1313, Connor saw in a databace a clone of the message that said the former colonel kill Connor. Connor killed the two clones that sought him. He believed that by now it was all over but a small group of clones the stvano looking for. Connor does not seti they ernment behind him. All improviso were heard gunshots. All clones that were following Connor had died. Connor turned around and saw the dead clones, behind him was his friend Vette, and whisper in the ear friends do not drop out. In that moment he realized that Connor Vette loved him very much. The two went on Olderon where they took refuge for three years. Connor was 18 years old while 20 Vette. The two eventually became engaged. Kill who wants you Dead Connor and Vette in 3 BBY they were married. In 2 BBY, the two joined forces with the rebels. Connor felt a great hate for Palpatine. Connor and Vette were assigned to a elite team. Composed of a white Wooki as a leader. Rebel Ghost Rebel Ghost was a small team of elite soldiers. Leading the way was a Wooki named Kromi. Connor grade veins raised as a soldier in Colonel. Avatar118.jpg|General Kromi Fil4.jpg|Colonel Connor 300px-Vette01.jpg|Sergeant Vette imagesddd.jpg|Karly swtor2011071901253341.jpg|Jack trooper-helmet_2.jpg|Meggie imperial_trooper_close.jpg|Fin maxresdefault.jpg|Logo of Rebel Ghost But it is a clunker The rebels ghost was given a spaceship for their space battles. Connor with Vette were already the last to arrive. Connor just saw their ship remains very disappointed. Connor: Things that? Kromi: Our ship Connor: But it's a clunker Kromi: At least allows us to travel Connor: It will not even 1 chilomtro, explain to me how destroy the empire with this? Jack: Do not complain even if a ship dating back to the old repuclica I changed some things Vette: Now that I feel safe Time Machine?"Part.1" After the death of Darth Sidious and the birth of the new republic, the best scientists in the galaxy, called the "rebel ghost" for a mission of vital importance. The team accepted. The mission and go to Geonosis and take a rare crystal that was used to eserimento. The team arrived in a cave where he was this crystal, Connor felt a disturo in force, but did not tell anyone. After taking the crystal the team came out of the cave, but many were waiting for them outside the cave Geonosian warriors, too many to giving small team like that. Connor decides to tell everyone that he was able to use force. With a leap sweep away many Geonosian. Then use the eletricity to kill the last still alive. Returned to their own ship. All quardavano amazed Connor .... Kromi: You're a Jedi Connor: No Kromi,Meggie: You are Sith??? Connor: No more Jack: What? because there is not you say so before? Connor: Do you think I should tell you that I was a sith? Jack: No, But at least you could to use force. Kromi.: Vette you Knew? Vette: Yes General Fin: But it is not dangerous to him in the team? Connor: And I have been with you for many years and still did not kill anyone of you Fin: Oh fantastic Kromi: Ok that's enough, let's not talk with anyone that Connor and a former Sith, Ok. Squad: Ok,sir Connor: Thanks,sir Time Machine"Part 2" After bringing the crystal to scientists. Since he said "What are you doing?". One of the scientists said, "a time machine to kill the chancellor." Kromi answered and said, "but so will change balance of life and all this sarebe never happened." The scientist said, "apputonto has this need, we will be honored if you all enter into the gap. Kromi without hesitation said" yes. "This small team within the gap and found himself well in the middle of a battle. The gap closed. In-between altrapeare by all scientists erono dead, their information of the machine all destroyed, and the time machine was gone. The Old Repuclic During the battle General Kromi was mortally wounded. So the commando team up to Connor. Connor heads that scientists had put them in the old republic. After an hour the battle ends and the portal still would not open. The team then realized it was something huge success. The soldiers of the Sith Empire found them. One of them said who you are. Connor vedento the numerosity number of the soldiers said. Connor said, "We are a small team of the sith empire." The soldier said, "do not believe you." Connor said, then how do I use this "Connor and use the eletricity against the soldier. Others understood that it was a Sith. They took them on Dromund Kass. The small team realized that time travel had made them younger. New Master After a few days the team of former rebels arrived in the era of the old republic. Many became suspicious of them. The lieutenant Sten went to find the team of Connor. Together with the team there was a lord "Darth Ja§". The Lords are the only who saw the portal of the time machine. She went to intarare area in the act. The keep knocking the door. Maggie opened the door, the lieutenant not to mention you sidette and said who are you. Connor: emm,e... The Dark Ghost Lieutenant Sten: The Dark Ghost? I don't know Connor: Is a new Squad Lieuntenant Sten: You are a Sith? Connor: Yes, Why? Lieuntenant Sten: Who is you master? Connor: My master is...... Darth Ja§: I Lieuntenant Sten: Oh..Ok, By The Black Talon Condor and Vette were sent by Darth Ja § on a ship. Once on board, Conno meeting Lieutenant Sylas ... Lieutenant Sylas: My Lord, I know it was sent by Darth Ja §Connor: Yes, but I do not know whyLieutenant Sylas: On board the ship are hiding some traitors, Soldier do go the Lord.Unidentified Soldier. Yes sir. Trautors arrived at a certain point of the vessel, Condor and Vette were stopped by some imperial soldiers ...Lieutenant: Excuse me ladies can not enterConnor: What I have acccess to all the areas on this shipLieutenant: You can not get noConnor: So if you put it like traitorwith a stroke of his sword cut his head, while Vette killed the soldier, then returned by the ship captain and told him that his job was finished. New Member Darth § Ja told Connor that he needed new members in his team. Ja § diets the tree places to find its new members of his crew,, The first was on JX-14. Arriving on the JX-14, the team had to wait for the arrival of one of the members. After an hour still not be seen or heard, in the meantime Meggie noted that an ewok was there waiting for someone. She approached the ewok and said "hello what's your name little guy," the Ewok said "my name is Treek," Meggie said, "I know who you're waiting for," said a team of Treek empire, Meggie smiled and said "welcome on board, The first was discovered -1 are missing 2. The second was to go put on Dathomir and go Russman release from prison Dathomirian day, the team discover that the prison was in a ship of the republic. Meggie told the team that night had placed mines under the ship and so it was. In the morning, Connor went on board the ship and said the prisoner freed by now you've lost all of the crew, the ship laughed one of them said, "and because we want to stop with your strength ahahahah," Connor said with a calm tone "no, we placed more than a thousand minidroid below your ship" the whole crew, remained silent, one said, "how to faccimo crderti," Connor said, so simple and sparked a case, the whole crew, everyone was scared, Captain said, "What do you want" Connor said, you've only been here for a prisoner release him "the captain replied ok. Russman After that he was a freedman, and that the team moved away, Matt blew the ship. now the team had to find to be the last but it was not so easy. Squad vs Dead Darth Ja§ said that for the last member must go to a place abandoned by God Darth § Ja: Well done my student but now the fun begins. Connor: What?? Ja §: On your last mempro boar well Connor: Why? Ja§: You have to go into the Earth! Connor: Earth? Jack: What are you crazy, I'm not going to get me killed Connor: What planet and the Earth Karly: And the planet of origin of my kind ..Connor: And then Fin: But now it has been taken by forces far more powerful than allConnor: I want to explain? Meggie: Long ago in the land of the outbreak of World War III ...Connor: When? Vette: Shut up? Connor: Ok ok Russman: I come from the earth, all began in 2025 to start the war because of a bad crisis in Europe then blows around the world. So start the war. Europe was the first to launch atomic bombs against Asia to expand their continent and will finish their crisis. America allied with Asia and Africa with Europe. But a bruttisima disease was spreading throughout Australia. No one knew of this epidemic. Then I start to spread across the planet ... Connor: And then Vette: But will you shut up?! Connor: (sighs) Ok .. Ok Russman: As I was saying the whole planet was infected, but the thing that this disease pegiore traspormava people into monsters Connor: What! no I have not inzione to send my troops into hell. Ja §: Listen to this person and very important. Connor if the mission is too dangerous there we gothe whole team: what does not Connor: Let's see what's so important to. Arrival in Hell The team arrival on earth. All tremble included Darth Ja §. They walked for a long time then Connor said, "Now just let us go back." In the distance we heard some strange noises. All saw a group of zombies coming towards them. All were blocked by fear. But improviso of gunshots were heard and the zombies fall to the ground. From the roof of a church schiese a boy .Connor: What a child He co Quard eyes arose and said: My name is Kill-Zombie Connor: things a joke Kill-Zombie: No In the past I had friends calling me so Connor: and your parents Kill_Zombie: beginning to weep: I've had to kill Connor: Why?! Kill_Zombie: I killed avrebero Connor: Why? Vette diets a nudge in the belly to Connor and said, whispering: They have become zombies. Connor: I'm sorry, and your friends Kill-Zombiedid not answer Connor: oh sorry Kill-Zombie: I'm the only supestide on earth every time I go to the shops to eat expired food for millions of years, and not i eat three days. Agaim resented more shouts and barks Kill-Zombie: no good, run The fog sprouted thousands of zombies both human and some animals.Karly was the first to die. Only two survive Then Jack died because of a zombie dog. Then Meggie who sacrifice to slow down the zombies, then the turn of Fin that sacrifice. Then treek killed by mutant zombies. They were and only two remained alive. The survivors are rufugiarono in a barracks, armored all ports .Darth Ja §: and all my faul Connor: Yes Master Vette: Hey instead your fault and you accepted Connor: Do not blame me and not her fault "indicates Kill_Zombie" Vette: do not blame the guy Ja §: To reason Connor and I apologize for sacrifice All but Kill-Zombie: No you do not have to force it Ja §:ammeno scapare you can then let me remind you that I am a Lord of the Sith Everybody stood silent she went out the door and start to make so much noise. in between the other side of the magazin came out of all the others. Ja § Moors. But the zombies are acolsero that they escaped. Once at some point stumbled Vette. Connor went in to her. But the zombies were too close to the two iniziaron spare. Meanwhile Kill-Zombies and Russman had arrived in the ship. The two of them saw their friends, who surrendered. Connor and summits, dietero and hand and kissed. Then they were overwhelmed by zombies. the two fled. And they went on Dromun Kass, and racontarono to Drath Malgus of their adventure. Darth Malgus told him to go to rest an idea he had in mind. Kill-Zombie It was a yong Zombie-hunter. At the age of 14 years was part of the 'empire Biogrphy No one knows his real name either. Zombie Kill-Neque during the war the old republic on a spaceship on Earth. After ten years-Zombie Kill loses his memory. After three days her parents are turned into zombies so he kills them. After 2 years the few survivors tovano while killing zombies a mountain of them was given a nickname "Kill-Zombie". After he was found by the team of Connor, Darth Maulgus the diets along with Russman the task of freeing the land from the zombies. After a day Malgus show him his new team. It was made up ... Misty Samuel J. Stuhlinger Marlton Johnson 371px-3397.jpg|Misty SWTOR-Game-Update-2.1.jpg|Samuel SWTOR-Sith-Inquisitor-Force-Storm.jpg|Marlton Curiosity this is my character on SWTOR Gallery My SWTOR red_sphere_854x480.jpg|My Jet "no my photo" GU_23_Video.jpg|TITANS OF INDUSTRY titans. Png|http://www.swtor.com/ cfccssda.png|My ship in the battle Gallery 948.png|Face 336.png|Helmet Colo.png|Armor DSCF0013.JPG Fsczdzs fs.png|Aromor Rebel Ghost Camouflage "Jack (Right) Connor (Center) Fin (Left)" Category:Zabrak Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Soldier Category:Colonel Category:Wolfpack Category:Pilot Category:Zabraks Category:Commando Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Sniper Category:Rebellion Category:Elite soldier Category:Married Characters Category:Sith Empire Category:Sith inquisitor Category:Old Republic Era Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era